The present invention relates to an emergency hammer for breaking panes of glass. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emergency hammer that is composed of a shaft and a hammer head disposed thereon and that is supported by a holding device fastened to a wall, wherein an improved theft-prevention device connects the emergency hammer to the holding device.
An apparatus consisting of an emergency hammer and a holding device is disclosed in document DE-U 1 878 800. This emergency hammer is secured by sealed wires on the holding device against unauthorized use, misuse and theft. Experience has shown that this manner of securing emergency hammers is not sufficient for emergency hammers that are arranged in an easy to grip position by means of a holding device mounted in buses or rail vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,854 discloses a theft-prevention device for preventing misuse of an emergency hammer in connection with an emergency hammer for breaking a pane of glass protecting a switch of an emergency fire alarm device. The theft-prevention device connects the emergency hammer with the holding device supporting it by means of a connecting member such as a link chain. The arrangement and manner of securing represented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,854 is not suitable for emergency hammers intended for installation in vehicles, because these vehicles are often subject to changes in speed and direction that can cause the emergency hammer and the connecting member to oscillate. This can lead to damage to the vehicle and injuries of the occupants.